The present invention relates to a compound for the correct taking of dental impressions.
Dental impressions are currently mainly taken using silicone materials, which have, with respect to other materials, characteristics of good accuracy, easy handling and are odorless and tasteless and can thus be excellently used in the mouth.
However, silicone materials are hydrophobic, and this is a limit due to the presence of saliva in the regions where it is applied.
In order to eliminate this drawback, some dentist surgeries use cleansing solutions to be sprayed on the stumps before taking the impressions to prevent the possible presence of moisture from causing the forming of bubbles and pores on the impressions which would reduce their accuracy.
Again to solve the drawback due to the fact that silicone materials are hydrophobic, a compound has been devised constituted by a silicone and by a surface-active substance (so as to make the silicone water-compatible).
This compound is used directly to take the impressions without preliminary cleansing.
However, this has produced other drawbacks due to the fact that the surface-active substance increases the viscosity of the silicone and thus makes it more difficult to handle and shortens its life, i.e. the period within which the silicone can be used starting from the time of its preparation.
Furthermore, the effectiveness of the surface-active substance is not very high.